


Xmas Joys

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, santa, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Santa is frustrated... it has not been his year or even decade, Mrs Claus had been abstaining from sex for years now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not my usual type of story.... it was a commission, and she wanted a "straight" story. So if you are looking for gay sissy boys in this story... well, this is not the the story for you. but if you are looking for a sexual incest romp... then read on :D

Xmas was coming to a close and Santa was in a bad mood… he had been doing this all night and almost got hit by a plane… twice. This xmas was not going right at all… not only that but since the year 2000 Mrs. Claus had been holding off on sex, to “cleanse herself” she said… bullshit Santa thought, he suspected that she had been fucking the elves and/or reindeer since then.

He was on the last package… he used his magic to enter the house. Soon he was done with the stocking stuffers and he was just putting some presents under the tree… when she saw a young girl see him… “Oh fuck,” he said to himself.

“Are you Santa?” a 9yr old asked.

Santa wanted to explode and tell the little girl off for being up so late… but then he noticed what she was wearing… she had on a strawberry print crop top and matching short shorts… what are parents letting their kids wear these days… from the barely there clothes, he could tell her breasts were just coming in. 

“What’s wrong Santa?” the young girl said. “And why do you have a present stuffed in your pants?” she asked innocently.

Now Santa had lost a lot of weight since he was caught by that poet Clement Clarke Moore… he hated that man for telling everyone he was a fat so fat… he was not fat anymore though he was thinner but not skinny he was like a pro wrestler big but not fat… he still had his silver hair and beard though.

“So what is this Santa?” the little girl asked… she was short she didn’t even hit 5 feet, from the looks of her. She had large adorable blue eyes and curly red hair and cute freckles. The problem was the little girl was touching Santa’s crotch his thick cock was straining against the fabric.

“I-I don’t think you should be doing that Sara.” Santa said hoping the shock would make her let go… but…

“You know my name!” she squealed. It had the opposite effect when she got excited her little hands held onto his cock even harder…

“Ok that’s it!” he said, something snapped inside him and he pulled down his pants and used his magic to take the girls clothes off.

“Santa what are you doing?!” she screamed.

“Trust me, you’ll love this.” he said, with a snap of his fingers he removed her sexual inhibitions… so that anything sexual is ok with her.

“W-what’s happening to me?” the young Sara asked… for some reason what Santa was doing was not so scary… it made her heart beat hard… she was excited.

“Come on little Sara, open your mouth and say Ahhh…” Santa said, his thick 9 inch cock slowly moved closer to the girls mouth.

The tip of his cock slowly moved towards her lips and the man knew it was not going to fit… so he snapped his fingers and gave her “naughty” powers… he gave her the power to take any cock, any size… soon his cock was in her mouth, sliding between her lips and down her throat.

“That’s it honey take Santa’s cock.” the man moaned as he felt it slide past her throat again… it was the most intense feeling he’d had in awhile…

“What are you doing!” a man’s voice screamed and a woman’s voice followed, it was Danny and Mary Andrews… Santa knew they were here and soon more kids would come. So he snapped his fingers and again used his powers on them…

“Mom, Dad?…” a pair of twins 14 yr old twins (Donna and Kara) came from their bedroom up stairs followed by their 19yr old brother (Kevin). What they saw was crazy… There was a large man that looked like Santa with his dick down their youngest sister’s mouth and their parents were naked and making out on the couch… then they heard a snap.

Within minutes the whole family was naked… one of the twins was hopping up and down on her daddy’s dick. “Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… yes daddy fuck me!!” Kara screamed.

The other twin was getting fucked from behind by her brother… the collage boy was pounding his sister hard as she ate out her mother… “Yes baby!! Ahhhhhooooooooooooooohhhhhhh.. eat mommy good honey eat mommy’s slutty pussy baby!” Mary demanded.

And Santa had Sara bent over a chair fucking her hard.

“Yes Santa! Fuck me Santa fuck this naughty little slut!!!” the girl screamed “Ohhhhhhhh… yessss!!!” she moaned.

Santa had fucked her two holes before cumming all over her ass and soon he was done… he told the woman to lick up his mess and share it with each other and that was what they did… Mary was kissing Sara deeply with a wad of Santa’s cum in her mouth they shared the cum and the twins did the same… as the boys were jacking off watching them do this dirty deed.

“Ok it seems it’s time for me to go.” Santa said as he smiled leaving the family as is… they would now make love to each other…

Santa didn’t know why it took him this long to think of this… he could fuck kids and their families… and have them see incest as ok… he could give the gift of incest!

The next house was a Robbie Smith… a boy that only wanted his mommy happy for Xmas this year… he had just turned 13 and decided he could use Santa’s present this year.

“Robbie… Robbie Smith.” Santa said.. coxing the boy awake… the boy got up quickly and he tried to scream… but Santa had cast his magic so the boy could not scream… after he calmed down Santa undid the magic. “Robbie I know what will make your mommy really happy this year.” he said with a wink.

The two walked over to Cynthia’s room, Robbie’s mother’s room… the woman was sprawled out on her bed. And Santa Smiled and snapped his fingers… suddenly Robbie saw his mother for what she was… a woman.

Cynthia was in a deep sleep… she was dreaming of her ex-husband eating her out… then she realized it was real… but who was-

“Robbie!” the woman screamed… but she didn’t know why she did, it felt so good her little boy was making her feel soooo good “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh….” she moaned “Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…” she continued. “This feels so good baby.” she said in between her moans.

“Here take this too.” Santa said. The woman looked up and wondered who this other man was but the thick 9 inch dick took priority over “what was going on” in her head… she just wanted that thick cock in her mouth…

Cynthia sucked Santa deep and hard…

“Wow, you’re a well trained slut aren't you?” Santa said

“Thank you,” she said and then went back to sucking… she really was good, Santa did not give her “naughty” powers so this was all her technique… she took the cock deep into her throat… driving Santa crazy with her abilities. After a few minutes her son looked up and said “I wanna fuck you mommy.”

“Yes baby I want to feel my son’s cock deep in me.” she confessed… this was not Santa’s doing this was repressed feelings coming from the mother and son.

So Robbie had a fair sized cock for a 13 yr old… his cock was a good 7 inches and thick. So the boy pushed his mother back “Are you ready mommy?” he said.

“Yes baby.” Cynthia said… “I’m ready for my son’s cock,”she said excitedly. The boy rammed his rod deep into his mommy’s pussy in one go…

“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… yesssssssss!!!” she screamed “fuck mommy baby, fuck mommy hard!!!” she demanded.

“Yes mommy I love you!!” Robbie screamed.

“I know baby, now fuck mommy like your whore!!!” she screamed. “Oooooooooooooohhhhhh… yes baby yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

After a few minutes of stroking, Santa decided to join in…. he lifted up Cynthia and pushed her over so she would be on top of her new lover, and Santa slowly pushed his cock into her ass using his magic, her ass was clean and lubed in an instant. And the woman had two cocks fucking her hard… she sat up and hopped up and down on the two cocks…

“That’s it fuck me, fuck me harder!” The woman cried out and soon she was being filled from both ends with hot sticky cum.

Santa excused himself but before he left he heard the two fucking again… hearing Robbie's mother screaming “Fuck your mother Robbie fuck your mother hard baby…” it was music to Santa’s ears.

The man in red knew where he was going next…

There was a large house with many stockings hung under the fireplace. Santa decided to use his magic to wake up the mother of the house… she was young for a mother at 37.

“Who’s making all that racket?” said Nina, a hot single mother of six kids… she had dark hair and was always a prude, at least since her husband had died. That was awhile ago… since her last child. before this, she had been an adventurous slut.

“Hello Nina…” said Santa, as he snapped his fingers.

-later-

Jared, one of two boys in the family, came downstairs and the sight he saw was amazing… it was his mother on the floor with her legs behind her head and her fucking her pussy hard with a large peppermint stick.

“Hey baby do you like how wet mommy is? Do you like how this huge candy stick if fucking mommy, Hu?”

“M-mommy?” the boy asked not sure if he was really seeing his loving mother dressed in a sexy Santa outfit… fucking herself with a wrapped peppermint stick… she had on red and white striped thigh high stockings connected to red garters, a red corset with white lace… she wore striped long gloves, a Santa hat and red 9 inch heels… so his mother was looking hot… and she was pounding her pussy with the candy stick.

“Come on baby give mommy your hot cock… I saw it a few nights ago.. it was thick and hot… I know it was… I told myself, if I was a fucking slut I would have busted through the door and spread my pussy so you could fuck my brains out… well I’m a slut now so I want you to fuck my brains out honey.” she smiled.

Jared was only a 14 yr old boy so his mother talking like that and dressed like that… he could do nothing else but fuck her. He pulled the stick out of her pussy and placed it in her mouth… she willingly accepted the thick pole. Then the boy pulled out his cock and began to fuck his mother.

“Fuck, mom, your pussy is so hot!” the boy said.

“Yes baby, and from now on you can fuck mommy any time we are at home, k?” Nina said “I will be your slut,” she said “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….” she moaned “I will do any thing you want baby as long as you fuck mommy right with that thick cock of yours…. Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh….” she screamed.

Santa smiled and walked off to see the 16yr old twins… Before he left he saw Brian, the other little boy in the family, he was only 10yr old but he was able to cum.

“I think your brother needs help with your mommy, Brian.” Santa said to the young boy… he touched him on the shoulder removing his sexual habitations before he went upstairs.

-Upstairs-

Santa opened the door and saw a strange room… it was split in two. On one side there was dark goth like things and the other, there were bright cheerleader pink things…

“Rise and shine girls, I think you know what to do.” Santa said with a snap… the lights turned on and the girls woke up…

Didi, the goth woke up in a black frilly nightie and Char (or Charlotte) the cheerleader got up wearing a pink frilly nightie… the two saw the man and wanted to scream but then they saw his cock.. and immediately wanted to suck it. The two girls came over and went down on their knees to suck the thick cock… Didi had on some black lipstick and black eye shadow… it was the good stuff so it did not smudge even, in bed…

The two girls opened their mouths and Santa began to fuck both their mouths at the same time… the hottest part was, the two girls began to play with each other… Didi began to tweak Char’s large C sized tits and Char began to finger Didi’s pussy.

Santa let the two girls play with his cock for awhile… Didi sucked on the head as Char licked the shaft… she then began to suck on his golf ball sized balls… Didi, swallowed the thick cock as her sister worked on his balls more… then they switched… the two girls did this for a while… Santa noticed that Didi’s tongue work was awesome, but Char was able to get it deeper into her mouth and down her throat…

“Ok, who gets fucked first?” Santa asked… “what about whoever makes the other one cum first.” Santa said sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

The two smiled and got into a 69 position and took each other’s panties off. Didi has had a crush on her sister since forever (well, since puberty)… she liked her sister’s perkiness and energy but because they were not supposed to “like” each other ‘in that way’, her crush turned into resentment and fighting. Now she was able to show her the love she wanted to feel for such a long time… she ate her out with everything she had… she sucked on her labias and made love to her clit… she dug her tongue deep into her sister’s pussy, trying to reach her inner most parts. And her sister’s lovely moaning was her reward.

“Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. that’s it sis, get tha- ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhgg…” she moaned some more.

Char had felt the same as Didi, she had loved her sister’s deep and artistic side, they just didn’t have as much fun as they used to, so she became a cheerleader to specifically cheer her sister Didi on. But because she knew it was not right to love her sister ‘in that way’ she ended up feeling ashamed and distancing herself from the one she loved… cheering her on from her side of the world… but now she was able to show her love like she wanted to… she began to kiss her sister’s clit, and licking her pussy… she was more innocent than her Didi, she was trying to make her sister feel good but all she knew was kissing, so that was what she was doing, kissing her pussy instead of eating it… Didi thought it was cute that she was trying.

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….” Char screamed as she came into her sister’s mouth.

Didi turned around and kissed her sister deep and hard… “it's ok sis I’ll teach you how to eat a pussy.” she said after their kiss. “Ok Santa, show my sister what you can do to me.” she said as she climbed onto Santa’s thick dick. The girls were 16 but they were small for their age… they had curves but they ware only 5’1” at most… she pulled her legs open so her sister could see everything… and she lowered herself onto the thick cock… if it weren't for Santa’s magic, she might have hurt herself by fucking him this way. He wanted everyone to enjoy sex, so it did not take long for her to get used to the feeling of getting impaled by a 9 inch monster.

“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck Santa, fill me up! Fill up my cunt for my Char!” she screamed “Uhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…..” she moaned as Santa began to fuck her relentlessly. Didi’s eye rolled back into her head as she was stuffed to the brim with cock…. Char was masturbating to her sister’s practical rape… she loved how nasty it looked and even more when Didi began to squirt.

“Ooooooooooooo fuck yes! Fuck me harder, Santa, fuck me harder!!!” she screamed between her moans.

Then Didi passed out… Santa put her down and motioned for Char to come over… the girl did but…

“Santa… can you leave my pussy alone? I want Didi to be my first, even if it would be through a strap-on.” she said meekly.

“Ok Char, I will leave your pussy alone.” he said, then he bent her over and slowly entered her ass… just like before, with magic, he cleaned it and lubed it in an instant and he pushed his cock into the girl… it was a tight fit but if it weren’t for the “naughty” powers she could not have known how to take a cock in her ass and this would have been more painful… but again Santa only wanted to share happy sex…

“Oooohh yes Santa, fuck my ass please, Santa fuck my naughty ass!” she pleaded and soon he was pounding her tight bubbly young ass… “Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss…. fuck yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. I love it Santa, fuck my ass, I love it in my ass Santa, fuck me harder!!!!!!” she screamed…

And just like her sister she began to squirt, but she squirted on her sister Didi’s unconscious body… “Take my love sis, take all my love!” she said as she passed out squirting.

Santa laid them next to each other and left the room.

-downstairs-

Little Jared had given his mother another load of cum… and it was Brian’s turn again… though, they had lost count on how many times they had cum inside his mother.

Santa had snapped his fingers and the last two kids woke up… soon the youngest of the girls at 8yrs old came down, dressed in her cute little nightie. Little Cindy had no curves what to speak of but her face and bubble butt sure made up for her complete lack of female “charms”… on the other hand, Kaitlin, the oldest sister at 18, was well endowed.. though not as much as her mother… the girl was a little taller than her mother at 5’7” she had long legs and an ample sized bosom, at 34DD…

The two girls were shocked to see their demure mother with her legs up and her pussy dripping with cum… and their brother’s cum at that.

“Come on girls, join mommy’s fun.” she smiled as a large glob of cum plopped out of her pussy.

Santa snapped and the two girls wondered why they were so horrified just seconds before… their mother looked so loved, happy and sexy… how could they have seen it in any other way…

“Mommy you look pretty.” said little Cindy.

“Yeah mom you’re really hot.” said Kaitlin.

“Come one babies, come clean your mommy.” Nina said smiling, “and make sure to share, ok girls?”

The girls went over to their mother and started licking and sucking the hot gooey cum… Nina began to suck her boys cocks as her daughters began to clean her.

“Well I think I’ll start with you.” Santa said as he pulled up Cindy’s nightie, exposing her cotton panties with a cute cat print on it… it was from a popular cartoon called Nyan-chan… Santa pulled them down and exposed her perfectly pink hairless mounds… again he used his magic to not hurt the girl with his monster, and slowly entered her tight virgin pussy…

“Ohhhhhhhh…. Santa you are sooo big ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh….” she moaned with cum on her mouth… then she went back to eating her mommy’s pussy moaning as she felt more of the big man. As soon as Santa began to have a steady rhythm with Cindy he steadied himself and began to play with Kaitlin’s pussy with his thick fingers..

“Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Santa fuck me harder!” the little girl begged.

“That’s right Cindy, that’s my good slut girl, beg for that cock like a whore!” Nina said quickly sucking her sons soon after.

After fucking the twins and fucking this young tight pussy, Santa was at his limit and soon he blew his thick load into the girl’s pussy… it was so much that her belly slightly expanded and the tiny girl looked a little pregnant…

“Oh, I think I like the present Santa left for you.” Nina said diving into her daughter’s 8yr old pussy to eat Santa’s load, Kaitlin joined her mother.

Jared and Brian looked at each other and smiled then they looked at their mother and sister’s round asses… “Let’s join in on the fun bro,” Brian said to his younger brother, the boy nodded and Jared began to fuck his sister’s dripping pussy and Brian still hadn’t had enough of his mother’s hot mature pussy.

Not soon afterwards the twins came down and began cleaned Santa’s dripping cock off…

“Ho, ho, ho!” Santa said “This has been my most favorite Xmas ever,” as the two hot twins sucked and cleaned his hardening shaft.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this is what happens afterwards

-epilogue-

Back at home, Santa felt a little awkward having fucked at least 12 more families before he came home.

“Honey, welcome home.” Mrs Claus said kissing her husband square on the mouth. she was not as big or as old as they portrayed her in the stories or books… she did have silver hair like Santa but it was only because their kind naturally have silver hair, and they were the last of their kind.

Santa was a bit confused… he knew what everyone did on the planet but his wife was still a mystery. He knew she knew what he did, he just thought he would deal with the consequences at home.

“Sorry dear” said the woman, “but our powers are tied to how the world thinks… so I wanted you to use your powers to change their minds on certain subject… but I know how stubborn you can be and I knew if I told you to make people think that incest was ok… you would have said no and stuck to that choice no matter what I said…” she said, kissing him again. “But now that you chose to help some people accept incest, I know soon, we can spread that “love” to more people next year,” she said, pulling out his cock and sitting on it.

“S-so what do you want?” Santa asked still confused.

“I want us to have kids and raise them in an incest lifestyle… so we can make more of our kind again.”

Ooooohhhh oh, oh, oh.” Santa said as he began to really fuck his wife for the first time in years…. there was nothing like magic pussy… but she was right… he thought that incest was dirty and wrong until tonight, where he helped so many people with it… he knew his wife had something and next year he would spread the love even more.

-next year, at the north pole-

Mrs. Clause was “playing” with their new kids Janson and Maria twins, one a boy and the other a girl… unlike humans these kids grew quickly though they were still young.

“What is daddy doing momma?” Janson asked as he enjoyed his mother’s hand job… she was also playing with Maria’s pussy just as much.

“Well you daddy is helping to change the world.” she said as she felt her son cum all over her hand and her daughter squirt all over her other hand.

-in a mall in… somewhere-

Santa was playing… well, he was playing Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho… what can I do for you little girl?” Santa asked.

The young girl came up to Santa and sat on his cock… Santa had removed all sexual inhibitions from everyone entering the mall… and anyone that came into contact his magic, brought it with them, so everyone would think what they were doing was normal.

“Well Santa, I want my daddy’s cock… it is so big and juicy.. and it makes me feel all tingly inside… I- I think I want him to fuck me… like you are doing to my ass.” the girl said as she hopped up and down on Santa’s fat cock.

“I think I can arrange that.” Santa said, the girl was so excited she squirted hitting her mommy’s open mouth… the woman was being fucked by her husband and son.

Everyone in the mall was fucking and it was even worse in the pet store… but in front of him… there was love all around, mother’s were fucking their sons (or sucking them off) and fathers were slowly fucking their daughters… but it was all though love… Santa thought.

“Ok next up.” Santa said, as a woman came to sit on Santa’s dick…

“Oh Santa I have a naughty request for you…” the woman said… “I have three boys at home…”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
